Blood Mash, Love Bath
by JohnStrider19
Summary: (DEMONSTUCK) SkullCap (DirkJake)
1. Intro

The war between the demons and the demon hunters has been going on for centuries. While the hunters were born into the line, demons could claim whoever they wanted whenever they wanted, simply by marking them. This made it hard for the hunters to win, let alone stay alive.

It was rare when a demon would go undetected by a demon hunter, and never has a hunter been foolish enough to trust a demon. Until now, it seems.

In the streets of New York, where demons roam freely, one hunter and one demon chat over the internet, unaware of each other's ture nature. They agree to meet, anxious to see each other.

Though neither would admit it, they were in love. The hunter, Jake English, was very skilled with his pistols. He never went anywhere without them. Not even to the bathroom.

And the demon, Dirk Strider, was the oldest son of Mr. Strider, the demon Jake's grandfather had slain when they were both boys. He and his brother, Dave, sought revenge and got it years later, wiping Grandfather English off the face of the Earth. Now Jake and his sister, Jade, want to kill the brothers.

Roxy, and Rose, fellow demons and the Strider's closest friends, tease Dirk and Dave for being so untidy with their killing, leaving the grandchildren of English alive. Jake, John, Jade and Jane walk freely, hunting for them all now.

But when the two meet, will blood be shed? Will a life be taken?


	2. Chapter 1

"Jake, be careful!" Jane said as I strapped my gun holster under my jacket. She was always worried about me, being my sister. Jade and John were on the couch, planning a raid on a nest of demons not far from where I was heading.

"Jane, I know." I sighed, stepping into my shoes. "I'm just meeting a friend. I'll be back later." She frowned and I hugged her tightly for a second. "He's a cool guy, really. And there's no way in hell he could be a demon."

Of that I was sure. He was too nice to be a demon. Too sweet. Demons were evil, lying, wastes of space. But he, Dirk, was anything but. "Okay." She sighed. "Have fun and take an extra cartrage, justs in case." I nodded and slipped one into my pocket.

I made my way out to the street. In the broa daylight, no demons were around. However, after the sun set, this place went to Hell. Literally.

The donut shop Dirk told me about was a hot spot for activity, but because we were meeting in the day, the place would be clean. And it just reassured me that he wasn't a demon. Demons can't stand the heat of the sun.

Which is kind of ironic, seeing how they come from the burning pits of hell. I opened the door and looked around, spotting him instantly.

He was in the corner, texting someone wildly on his phone. I smiled and went to stand next to the table, knocking on it lightly. "Anyone home?" I asked as he jumped.

I wasn't sure if he was looking at me or not, his shades hiding his eyes. He only told me that he has very sensitive eyes and that's why he wears them.

A huge grin split his face and he stood up, hugging me tightly. I blushed and sat down across from him, staring at the table. He spoke first. "I can't believe we're actually meeting." I heard the smile in his voice. "I feel like I already know you."

I nodded, biting my lip. It was true. I'd told him almost everything about myself. Almost.

He's told me everything as well, his name, about his hobbies and even what kind of pop he likes. It was orange Crush, no ice.

"I do too..." I said softly, feeling my cheeks getting warm. I knew my feelings were stronger than they should be for him.

"Jake, can I tell you something?" He asked softly, his voice serious. He was leaning forward slightly. I felt myself mimicking his posture, my rosary swinging out from my shirt.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, but he was silent as my rosary stilled, hanging above the table. "Dirk?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I really like you Jake." He said softly, like my voice had snapped him out of some thought he was having. "Like, like like you." I felt my lips part, a shocked breath leaving them.

He felt the same?! Excitement bubbled in my chest, making me smile stupidly. "I like like you too." I smiled at him. He grinned back, his hand sitting on top of mine.

I turned mine, squeezing his fingers lightly. His phone buzzed on the table, making him sigh. "Sorry, my brother won't leave me alone." He asnwered it. "What?" He sighed heavily. There was a muffled voice on the other end of the phone, but I couldn't make it out. "Yeah I know." The voice said something else. "Probably later." He looked at me and smiled, shaking his head as the voice got louder. "Dude, just take care of it. I'll be home later."

There was a loud groan that I _could_ make out and the voice got even softer. "I'm not gonna answer that out loud, stupid." His cheeks turned pink, making me tilt my head in confusion. "Well of course he is." He sighed into the phone and looked at me again. "My brother says hi."

"H-hi?" I said, though it came out as more of a question. Dirk repeated it into his phone and hung up, putting it back on the table. It started to buzz again, but he ignored it.

"Not gonna get that." He smiled. "I spend every day with the guy, so he can chill." I smiled back, sighing happily. His hands were so warm against mine, his fingers calloused. From inventing things, I assumed.

But his palms were soft against my skin, something I wouldn't have expected. "Can I...?" He leaned forward, his face close to mine.

My cheeks burned, but I nodded. He kissed my cheek lightly, sending my head reeling and my heart soaring. We'd been talking for nearly two months and we were finally here, his warm, soft lips against my cheek.

He squeezed my hand softly as he pulled back, his scent drifting around me. It was a mix of apples and oranges, sweet and alluring. I leaned forward, following him.

I placed a small kiss to his lips, sitting back quickly. His face turned a bright, burning red and he looked down. "Dirk?" I asked softly. He nodded. "Can we skip all the awkward stuff? I want you to kiss me."

His face turned even redder somehow, spreading down his neck. But he nodded and leaned forward, his hand cupping my cheek lightly. His nose brushed mine before our lips met and he kissed me, soft and sweet.

Sparks ran up and down my body, making me shiver. I touched his cheek softly with the tips of my fingers, smiling as he rested his forehead against mine.

He placed soft kisses along my nose and cheeks before he kissed my lips again, slighty rougher than before. As a small squeak made its way out of me, I was happy that the shop was empty of people, the employees in the back busy with their work.

I gasped as his mouth opened slightly in the kiss, his tongue flicking over my lips. While I've never kissed like this before, it seemed he has, his tongue meeting mine and slipping into my mouth excitedly.

My breathing was out of control now as he kissed me, my mind going blank. Then, all too soon, it was over, his own breath rough as he pulled back, smiling at me again.

I smiled back, drunk off of his kiss. "Let's get out of here." It wasn't a question. "It's getting late and if I'm not home soon my brother will throw a hissy fit."

At his words, I looked out the window. The sun was low in the sky, clouds darting in front of it every so often. My heart pounded in my ears as a subtle fear kicked in.

How had time flown by so fast? "I'll walk you home." I said, fearful for Dirk's saftey in the night. He shook his head and stood up, holding his hand out to me.

I took it, letting him pull me to my feet. "I'm walking _you_ home." Though it was late fall, it was chilly outside. I shivered, making Dirk look at me. "Are you cold?" He asked softly as we waited at a cross walk.

"Just a little." I shrugged, holding the shivers back. He smiled and unzipped his jacket, showing off a black shirt with a band logo under it before he pulled me into it.

Shivers rolled through me as he zipped it up in front of me, his heat sinking into my chilled arms. He was so warm...

He wrapped his arms around me through the jacket, making me smile. We probably looked like


	3. Chapter 2

At his words, I looked out the window. The sun was low in the sky, clouds darting in front of it every so often. My heart pounded in my ears as a subtle fear kicked in.

How had time flown by so fast? "I'll walk you home." I said, fearful for Dirk's saftey in the night. He shook his head and stood up, holding his hand out to me.

I took it, letting him pull me to my feet. "I'm walking _you_ home." Though it was late fall, it was chilly outside. I shivered, making Dirk look at me. "Are you cold?" He asked softly as we waited at a cross walk.

"Just a little." I shrugged, holding the shivers back. He smiled and unzipped his jacket, showing off a black shirt with a band logo under it before he pulled me into it.

Shivers rolled through me as he zipped it up in front of me, his heat sinking into my chilled arms. He was so warm...

He wrapped his arms around me through the jacket, making me smile. We probably looked like a couple of freaks, but I couldn't care less. I was so happy in this warm little bubble he'd made for us.

I led the way to my home, the one my Grandfather had left Jane and me in his will. Dirk slowed slightly as he saw it, his body going stiff. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him.

"Huh?" He asked, looking down at me. "Nothing. I just had a deja vu moment. I'm fine." He kissed my forehead. I nodded and smiled. "Is this where you live?" He asked as I stopped in front of the gate.

"Well yeah." I smiled at him. "Why?" He shook his head and shrugged, freeing me from his jacket. The bite of the cold wind was even worse now that I was away from his heat.

"I'm glad we did this." He smiled, cupping my cheek and tilting my head up. "We have to do it again soon." It wasn't a question. I smiled and nodded, my mind already drifting off to our future dates.

He kissed me softly, his lips gentle agaisnt mine now. I raised up to my toes as he pulled back, kissing him as long as possible and making him laugh and smile. "I'm gonna miss you so much." He sighed, his fingers stroking my cheek lightly.

I nodded, hugging myself to him. "I'll miss you too." I sighed, breathing in his scent while I still could. "You smell so good." I smiled.

"You smell amazing." He sighed, holding me close. He was much stronger than he looked, which surprised me. Could he feel my gun and straps under my jacket?

"You should go before it gets darker." I whispered, more for myself than for him.

"Huh?" He asked. I didn't think he would hear that.

"It'll get colder the darker it gets." I lied, smiling at him. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Text me, okay?" I nodded. He'd given me his number online.

"I will. I promise." He stepped away from me, every part of his stance screaming that he didn't want to. 

I felt a little bit of me die as he turned around and walked away, looking over his shoulder a couple times before he rounded the corner. A strong, cold wind hit me, making me shiver and go inside.

Jane met me at the door, where I locked it tight and sighed happily, leaning against the wood. "How'd it go?" She asked. I sighed again and smiled.

"I think I might have a boyfriend." I said, not bothering to blush. She smiled and hugged me.

"That's so great!" She said, her voice full of honest happiness. Jane was always one to be happy for other people's happiness, and I loved that about her. "When do we get to meet him?" She asked, pulling me into the livingroom.

"I don't know. Soon?" I shrugged, melting into a happy little puddle on the couch next to John. "He really is something." I sighed, feeling his lips on mine again.

A boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. _Me_.


	4. Chapter 3

As I turned the corner and was out of Jake's sight, I let my human face slide off, my ears pointing and my teeth sharpening. That was the house of the hunter who'd killed dad.

The one Dave and I broke into a few years ago. The one we killed the hunter in. And left his grandkids...alive in. I stopped walking, dread sinking in my stomach.

Jake had been wearing a cross. He lived in the house. I'd felt something under his shirt as he hugged me. Could he be one of those kids?

One of the four we left alive? I swallowed hard, feeling even worse about this. What if he's a hunter? That means I either have to make him one of us or kill him.

I shook my head quickly, taking of my jacket. The sun was down now, which means I needed to stop worrying about something impossible and have some fun.

My wings popped out of my back through the holes in my shirt. I lifted myself into the air, heading back home. Dave, Roxy and Rose were strung out along the living room, laying in different positions.

"Sup drunks?" I smirked, slamming the door. Dave growled and got to his feet, his red eyes burning behind his shades. Roxy and Rose were probably drunk, seeing how they just flipped me off and grinned at each other.

Yep, they're sisters alright. Dave punched my arm, making me raise my eyebrow. "You took long enough. We've been waiting for you so we could go eat." He snared. At that, the sisters sat up, their eyes burning an identical pink, Roxy's a deeper shade.

I smiled and shrugged, my own eyes burning. "Lets go then." I opened the door and led the way out. We lived in a huge building, just the four of us.

The other demons rarely visited us, knowing how close we were. But, we loved our privacy. It was calming ot know that no random demon would be hanging out in our iving room.

Once we were in the main city, we seperated, Rose going after a girl in a black shirt and red pants that was heading into the mall. Roxy was heading into a bar, of course.

Dave and I looked at each other and shrugged, him going after a group of women and me heading South to the notorious 'gay district'. Surely there was a guy down here willing to get fucked by a demon.

And, sure enough, I found one. He was cute, a flick of purple standing out in his black hair. We went to his place and he let me fuck him into oblivion, sucking up the negative enegery once we were done.

He lay passed out on the bed, covered in his own semen, sighing in his sleep. I got dressed and left, locking the door on my way out. He'd been good, so I'd give him that.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I checked my phone. Jake had texted me making me smile. I read it.

MISSING YOU

I smiled and wrote back

I MISS YOU TOO. ARE YOU KEEPING WARM?

I put my phone in my pocket as I got ready to unlock the door, but the handle turned under my hand. Maybe one of the others was home already? I went inside and locked the door behind me, heading up to my floor.

There was movement on the floor above me, so I figured it was Roxy down there with some poor, unspecting guy. I got in the shower, washing my body and hair. My shampoo smelt like apples, my soap smelling of oranges.

I loved that combination. Opening the door to my room, I pulled on a pair of pants and sat on the bed, phone in hand, with the towel over my head.

Jake still hadn't responded, so I sat my phone on my bed and sighed. The door opened, and I figured Roxt needed something from me. "Don't move." It was a girl's voice, but not Roxy's.

Under the towel, I put my human face back on. There's no way a human would get in here. "Huh?" I asked, looking up. The towel fell around my shoulders.

The girl was short, her short black hair cut to frame her face, high lighting her blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt and jeans, a gun pointed at me. "Did..." I paused, looking at her. "Did you break into my house?" I asked, fear and shock in my voice.

"Huh?" She sounded confused. She lowered the gun, slowly.

"Easy now, I don't want any trouble." I stood up slowly, raising my hands. She watched me, her face getting more and more confused.

Suddenly Jake was in the doorway behnd her, his gun pointed at me. "Jake?!" I gasped, my arms falling to my sides. "You broke into my house too?" I asked, putting as much hurt into my voice as I could.

The angry look on his face fell instantly as he looked at me, his mouth parting. "D-Dirk?" He asked softly, his hands lowering.

There was a high pitched scream from the floor above us, making me gasp. "Roxy!" I pushed past Jake and the girl, heading for the stairs.


	5. Chapter 4

It was Roxy screaming upstairs. Thankfully she had a human face on too. She was running toward me, stopping in front of me. Jake nad the girl were behind me, making her look over my shoulder and point. "Dirky there's a perv going through my dresser!" That honestly got a reaction out of me.

"What?" I asked, anger booming in my voice. Roxy flinched and nodded. I could tell she wasn't faking about how much that disturbed her as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Stay here." I said, glaring as I stomped into her room.

Sure as flies on shit, there was a guy going through her dresser drawers. I grabbed him around his neck and pullled him away. "Do you think it's okay to go through a lady's underwear ya little freak?" I snarled, throwing him out of her room.

He stumbled and hit the wall across from her door, turning around to face me as I followed him, shutting her door behind me. Roxy came to hide behind me, glaring at the guy who looked a lot like the girl standing next to Jake.

Dave came up the stairs, a girl with her arms tied behind her beside him. "It's not my birthday yet, Bro." He frowned as he passed Jake and the blue eyed girl. "I'm assuming this is yours?" He asked, letting the girl go.

She huffed and fell to her knees. Jake and the other girl helped her up. Dave came to stand next to me, touching Roxy's shoulder. "What in the world is going on?" Rose's voice drifted up the stairs from the living room. "Who broke my favorite coffee cup?!" She shrieked, making Jake flinch.

A second later, she stormed up the stairs, her human face falling into place as she saw us and before Jake and the others saw her. She stopped and frowned. "Are these guests invited?" She narrowed her eyes, standing next to Dave.

The guy who I'd got out of Roxy's room stood next to the girl with long hair. "Jake, why did you break into our house? And why was that little pervert going through my cousin's underwear?" Rose gasped at that and Roxy ducked her head.

"Dirk, this isn't what it looks like, I promise." He was a hunter. There was no getting around that fact now.

"Really? cause it doesn't look too good." Dave said as Jake stared at me. "You four come in here, apparently one of you goes through Roxy's stuff, I find that cutie in my closet, you broke stuff and you all have guns? Really, really doesn't look good." He shook his head, crossing his arms.

The girl with the long hair blushed at Dave's words and the guy with blue eyes ducked his head. "Dirk, really." Jake took a step closer to me, putting the gun in his pocket. "Please, let me explain."

"I think it's a good idea for you to get out of here, actually." Dave said, making me glare at him.

"Don't listen to him Jake." I said, pulling out of our little cluster. Jake came up to me, his hand resting on my bare chest. He sighed and looked over his shoulder at the other three.

"Is there any way we can get past this?" He asked, looking up at me. I smiled and nodded.

"But we should probably talk. About everything." I said softly, looking at the girls and Dave, who was watching me with unamused eyes. "And I should put a shirt on." Jake frowned at that but nodded.

"Rose, Dave, can you show our guests to the living room?" It was more of an order than a question, so they grumbled and led the way down the stairs. I took Roxy's hand and pulled her with me to my room. "You gonna be okay?" I asked as I pulled a shirt on.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fucking hunters." She crossed her arms. "So, you like the older boy?" I sighed and led the way out. "What? He's a cutie. And he smells like freaking chocolate. If you don't eat him, I might."

I snarled at her, making her shut up. "He's mine. Got it?" She nodded and sighed.


	6. Chapter 5

I sat next to Jane and John, Jade on the end of the small couch we were told to sit on. Dave and Rose, Dirk's family, sat across from us on a longer couch. Rose had made tea, grumbling about her favorite cup under her breath as she sat the tray on the table in front of us.

There was a bottle of clear liquid in her hand, which she offered to Roxy when she and Dirk came into the room. Roxy took it and poured it into an empty glass, drinking it in one shot. "I needed that after today." She sighed, shivering.

The bite of vodka hit my nose. Rose poured some into her tea, drinking it like that. "I heard that." She said, her voice smooth. Dave said nothing, only staring at John and Jade intently.

Dirk sat next to him, sighing as he rested his elbows on his knees. He was wearing a black shirt like before, this one with a quote. It read 'Your eyes, they shine so bright. I wanna save that light.'

"Jake?" He said my name, making me focus. "I think we need an explination and an introduction."

I nodded and launched into a pile of utter bullshit.


	7. Chapter 6

Once my mile long lie was told, Dirk was the only one who would speak. "Okay. So you guys are secretly security and thought our house was a base for people trying to kidnap someone?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. It sounded even more fake coming out of his mouth.

Thankfully, Jane saved me. "Yes. We work for my Aunt. My last name _is_ Crocker, after all." She shrugged, pulling out her ID. Dirk looked at it and laughed.

"Well, fuck me with a cactus and call me Dirty Dan." He smiled, his southern accent slipping out. I knew he hated it.

Roxy laughed, her nose and cheeks red. Rose snickered, leaning against the her sister. Dave wasn't paying attention, texting someone. "Yep. We got the wrong place." Jade spoke up, her voice wavering as Dave looked at her.

His face was set in stone. Does he not like me? Us? I couldn't blame him if he didn't.

Jade looked down, a blush creeping over her face. "Roxy, I'd like to say I'm sorry about going through your dresser." John said softly.

Roxy looked at him, her face pink. "Oh John baby if you wanted to see my underwear you could've said so!" She flipped her skirt up and I thankfully covered my eyes in time. John gasped next to me, falling against my shoulder. "Oopsietitties, I forgot to put them on today!" She giggled.

"Roxy, down kitty, down!" Rose laughed, a small slap following her words.

"I-is it safe to look yet?" I asked, not moving my hands.

"Yeah, she's done. For now." Dirk sighed heavily. I looked at him, feeling so bad about everything that had happened.

...Except for seeing him shirtless. That was nice. Rose and Roxy were a pile of giggles, falling over each other, not spilling their drinks.

I smiled at the little family. Maybe we can get along well? I can only hope, seeing as Dirk and I have feelings for each other...

Dave got up and stood in front of me, making me look up and him. He slapped me lightly on the face before he slapped John harder. "That's for going through Roxy's underwear." He said, walking back to his spot on the couch.

"But I didn't!" I touched the red mark on my cheek.

"No, but you went through Dirk's." My face burned brightly and a shocked burst of air puffed out of me. Dirk looked like a tomato across from me, his head in his hands. "That's why I only half slapped you. He has a thing for you." Dave shrugged nudging Dirk.

"Dave shut up." He mumbled under his breath. I'd already known this, but Roxy and Rose had gone silent, looking at us intently.

"Hey Janey." Roxy said softly. "Mere." She held her arms open. Jane looked at me and I shrugged. She got up and stood in front of Roxy, who pulled her into her lap. "See, this sweet baby girl smells even better than Jakey does!" Roxy laughed, burying her face against Jane's neck.

I raised my eyebrow at Dirk, who was watching the girls. "Roxy..." He put a hand on Roxy's shoulder, making her look at him.

"Shh Dirky I know what I'm doing." She smiled. The door opened and in stepped and short, thin boy. He had huge bags under his eyes, his black shirt marked with a grey skull. What caught my attention instantly was his pointed ears and teeth.

A demon. I gasped and shot to my feet, gun in my hands instantly. "Jake!" Dirk gasped, his hand on my shoulder.

"Stay behind me Dirk." I said, my voice harsh. The demon in front of me laughed.

"Hot damn, you were right, Strider." He smirked at Dave, who put his arm around the smaller's shoulders. "He got him hooked big time."

"Dave?" I asked, looking at him. John and Jade had stood as fast as I had, guns at the ready. Jane was stuck in Roxy's arms, wrapped around her waist. Rose was watching John and Jade intently, her eyes glowing pink.

Keeping my gun pointed, I looked over my shoulder at Dirk, who looked heart broken. He reached up and, slowly, took off his shades. His eyes were glowing a bright orange. Dave took his off of his pointed ears, showing the bright glowing red behind them.

I felt like I'd been thrown back in time at those eyes...

_It was a week after my fourteenth birthday. I ran into my Grandfather's room, ready to wake him up to go hunting. _

_But, the door was open a crack. And the light was off. I pushed it open, seeiing something that would forever haunt me. Grandfather was trapped between two demons, his gun on the floor. _

_His was splattered against the wall by the window and along the curtains. I watched in silent horror as the low growls and lapping sounds got louder, turning into insane laughter. _

_One of the demons looked up at me, eyes burning orange. I backed away and turned to run down the hall to my room where all my guns were. _

_The other demon chased me, pinning me in the corner, his red eyes burning at me in the dark hall, the same color as the blood that stained his chin and shirt. He closed in on me, and, unarmed, I couldn't do anything. _

_But, for some reason, the other demon put a restraining hand on the smaller's shoulder, shaking his head. They shared a look and left, hissing into the night. _

_I'd gone back in to Grandfather, but he was gone. I was too late. _

All I could remember from that night was their eyes. And now here I was again, those eyes burning at me.

The demons who'd killed Grandfather...were right here. RIght in front of me. But I was in love with one and the other was his brother! "J-Jake!" Jane gasped from Roxy's arms. I looked to see Roxy's eyes glowing a deep pink as she smiled at Jane.

"No!" I gasped, turning around to help her. Dirk's hand wrapping around my wrist stopped me. He pulled me against him, making me look into his eyes. I flinched and fought against his hold. "Please don't do this Dirk." I felt the tears stinging in my eyes.

He blinked at that, his lips pressing into a thin line. Suddenly, I was free and there was a huffing grunt behind me. I turned to see Dave and the other demon were gone. Rose gasped a second before Jane and Roxy screamed.

I looked over to see Dirk throwing all the other demons into a room, holding the door shut. He looked at me with sad, glowing eyes. "Go. This will only hold them for so long." As he said that, the door opened a crack and he shoved it back. "Go!"

"Dirk..." I stared at him, still wanting to unsee everything. Though he may be a demon and the one who'd killed my Grandfather I...I still had feelings or him.

And if the look in his eyes said anything, he did too. Before I could react, the door cracked again and he snarled, baring his fangs as he slammed himself against it. "GO!" His voice boomed around the room.

Jane and Jade's hands closed over my wrists, pulling me out as John backed out in front of me, his gun pointed at Dirk, who was...crying?


	8. Chapter 7

I fought against the combined strength of the other four until I heard the retreating footsteps running away and closed my eyes, opening the door. All four of them burst out of the room, fangs bared and eyes burning.

Dave glared at me. "What did you do?!" He screamed as I shut the door calmly. I fisted his shirt, lifting him off of his feet.

"I did what I wanted. You fucked up, Dave!" I flicked him easily against the wall where he slammed, sliding down it. I crouched in front of him, taking his chin tightly in my hand. "How _dare_ you call a demon over while we have human guests. And without asking me!" I squeezed his chin harder, making tears glisten in his eyes. "You know how I feel about Jake! Why would you do that?!"

"Because he's a fucking hunter!" He spat at me. I let go of his chin, leaving purple bruises. He kneed me in the ribs, making me fall over. "You've gotten weak since you started to talk to him." He kicked me in the face, breaking my nose and bruising my cheekbone.

I snarled at that. "What did you just say?" I growled, pushing myself up and to my feet. My wings ripped through my shirt, making Rose and Roxy run and hide, Karkat already hiding in the corner. "What the fuck did you just say to me?!" I grabbed a fist full of Dave's hair and slammed him against the wall, my wings cutting off any way he could possibly escape.

As I stared down at him, I saw it. The fear in his eyes. I smirked and punched him in the face once, bruising his eye and giving him a bloody nose. And a second time, splitting his lip.

Blood dripped down his chin and onto his shirt. "You will never question me or my choices again. Do you understand me?" He nodded weakly and I let go of him, my hold on him the only support he had. He slid down the wall slowly, his legs bouncing off of mine as he passed out.

I looked at Roxy Rose and Karkat, who all shrank away. "Is that clear?" I shouted, making them flinch and nod. "Get the fuck out of here Karkat." He ran out quickly, the door swinging shut behnd him. "Clean this mess up." I said, spitting on Dave's shoulder before I flew up the stairs to my floor.

In my bathroom, I took out my phone. Jake had sent me another message. I opened it.

DIRK, PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY

I sighed and ran cold water into the sink, dropping the plug. Before I replied, I washed my face and hands of blood, realigning my nose with a small crack and a new gush of blood. I washed it away and dried my face which was already healing.

I'M SORRY

It was all I could think to write. I wanted to talk to him. To explain what had happened.

But I knew now that it was pointless. We are what we are. A demon and a demon hunter.

And there was only a handful of things we could do now. I could mark him. He could kill me.

I could leave my family. He could leave his and we could be together. Or he could kill me.

DIRK ANSWER ME. ARE YOU OKAY?

I sighed and sent the only thing I could say right now.

I'M SO SORRY JAKE.

Tears burnt in my eyes and I went to my room, locking my door behind me. My wings sank into my back again and I flopped onto my bed, face first. All I wanted was him.

To be here. In my arms.

I LOVE YOU DIRK. _I'M SORRY_.

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks and I buried my face in my pillow as I sobbed.


	9. Chapter 8

Roxy knocked on my door, her voice soft. "Dirky, it's been two weeks. Time to come out." I said nothing. "Dirky I know you're in there. I can smell you."

I hadn't left my room for two weeks, the only reason i would was to dart across the hall to the bathroom and back. My stomach was empty, my mind and body weakening.

And every text I got from Jake felt like a bullet through my heart. He kept asking me if I was okay, saying he was sorry and that he loved me.

But I couldn't write back. I didn't know what to say. "Dirk, either you come out or I come in." Roxy said, her voice serious. I could tell, because she didn't call me Dirky.

After a long moment, the lock clicked on the door. I looked over to see her tail wrapping around the handle, pulling it down. The door opened and I buried my face in my pillow again.

The smell of food made me want to vomit. It smelt like toast and juice. She sat a plate and glass down on my desk, sitting by me on my bed. "Hey baby." She rubbed my back. "I love you, but you really do stink." She said softly.

"I don't care." I said into my pillow. She sighed, picking me up. "Roxy no."

"Come on baby shower time." She dragged me across the hall and into my bathroom. Before I could escape, her tail pushed the door shut and locked it as she stripped me of my clothes. "Get your ass in the shower now." She crossed her arms, her tail going around me to turn on the water.

When I didn't move, she took a step closer to me. "So help me Dirk if you do not get in the shower now, I will rip your dick off and feed it to my cat!" I sighed and got in, closing the curtain.

I heard her sit on the toilet, humming softly. "I'm gonna get you through this baby, I promise." She said softly as I washed the dried tears off of my face.

As i showered, she sang a random song. When I shut the water off, I felt slightly better. She handed me a towel, smiling at me. "Feel better?" I nodded and wrapped the towel around my waist.

"Good. Cause I'm taking you to Ruth's tonight and getting someone in you." She winked at me and handed me a pair of my jeans. They were clean.

I pulled them on, running my fingers through my hair. Ruth's was a very infamous gay club where demons enjoyed hunting. I was known for getting my prey there.

In face, I was such a common visitor that they didn't card me. It was something I was semi pround of and semi ashamed of.

This was something Roxy wanted me to do, so I would go along with her crazy requests and let her dress me up. Honestly, she made me look super fucking hot.

As I looked at myself in her mirror, I smiled softly and sighed. When she pinched my cheeks and grinned up at me, I felt my phone go off in my pocket.

She did her makeup and got dressed quickly, her dress riding high on her thighs and low on her shoulders, leaving little to the imagination. I started to pull my phone out of my pocket, but she grabbed me by my wrist, pulling me out of her room and down the stairs.

As she caught a cabbie, I checked my phone. I had a messge from Jake that wasn't like the others.

STAY OUT OF THE CITY. THERE'S A HUNTERS GATHERING AND I WANT YOU TO BE SAFE.

I sighed and, for the first time in two weeks, replied.

TOO LATE

I shut my phone off, not going to worry about the hunters or Jake tonight. No. Tonight was my and Roxy's night.

And there's no way I'm letting the work she put into my face and hair go to waste. She seemed to see my face fall as I shut off my phone, because she shoved a sloshing flask into my hand, wrapping her arm around my shoulders in the back of the cab.

"Hey now, no sad faces Dirky." She smiled, a hint of vodka on her breath that mixed with the gum she was chewing. "It's gonna be a fun night with the grown ups getting plastered and picking up guys at the cluuuuuub." She drew out club, her eyes glowing softly under her bangs.

I smiled and nodded. She was right. We _needed _this. _I _needed this.

As we pulled up into Ruth's the bouncer smiled and winked at us, not making us wait in line. The people in line all groaned their complaints and glared at us as we walked in.

The trance music hit my ears, the flashing lights flicking over the writhing bodies on the dance floor, one mass of moving, twisting limbs and bodies. Very few people were off the dance floor, sitting at tables scattered along the walls or leaning against the bar.

And, right as we hit the dance floor, the one song I could get into hard core started. Every inch of me was swept up in the music, Roxy dancing against me.

I knew how we looked together. Almost instantly, we had girls and guys grinding against us, demons and humans. This made it even better for me.

This is exactly what I needed. I smirked at the guy behind me, his hands squeezing my ass. Roxy was looking at the guy next to her, both of us turning to dance wit hout backs together.

I let the guy pull me against him, his body matching my movements. I'm sure I looked like a little whore, but I couldn't care less.

Besides, I was a bit of a whore when I dance. Especially to thissong. I fucking _love_ Candyland.

I heard Roxy's sexy laugh, making me roll my eyes. As the song ended, another song I could get into started. It was like they knew I was here or something. The guy pressed his hips against mine, his lips brushing my ear.

"You're really hot." He growled in my ear, making chills run down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close as I rolled my body, making my hips sway agaisnt his. He gasped and shiverd. "I'm Mike." He said in a breathy whisper.

"Dirk." I said as I circled my hips, making his face go red. He gasped, pressing our bodies together as I kept brushing myself against him. "Wanna get ou-" I started, my eyes drifting away from him and over his shoulder.

Jake and Jane were sitting in the corner, leaning close to each other. There was no mistaking them. "Huh?" Mike asked, his eyes shutting.

I turned away from him, pulling Roxy against me so I could talk to her. "Hunters in the corner. We're probably surrounded." She nodded and pulled away I looked at Mike, who was pouting at me. I slipped my hand between us, rubbing him through his tight jeans.

He moaned, his hips bucking into my hand. I smirked and pulled him to me, my hand slipping into his thick black hair. "Lets get out of here." I smiled, nipping his ear lightly. He shivered and nodded.

As I took his hand and led him to the door to go, Jake's green eyes caught my attention.

He was watching me leave. With another guy. This must be killing him. But if I didn't do this, _I_ could kill him. Thankfully Mike didn't smell too bad.

He'd make for an okay meal, at least.


	10. Chapter 9

Jane had pulled me out. After what had happened with Dirk, I didn't know how to feel about anything.

But, she'd made it clear that all the hunters were going to gather and stake out the most demon infested club in the city, Ruth's. And I had hunter friends who would want to see me, so I came along.

Before we left, I did something she probably wouldn't have liked. I warned Dirk. We made our way into Ruth's after waiting in line for forever.

Dirk had texted me back while we had been in line, what he said making vomit creep up my throat. He said that it was too late.

I sent him at least a hundred messages in that time, but he didn't answer me. He was either ignoring me or his phone was off. Once Jane and I had got in, we picked a spot in the corner where the lights didn't hit us.

Other hunters had spotted us, nodding their greetings. All I could think about was Dirk, praying that he was safe. As my eyes scanned the dance floor, I saw tons of demons, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

There was a massive grindfest in the middle of the dance floor, but it looked like a mix of humans and demons, so I kept my eyes on it. Two people were at the center, but I couldn't tell who, the ligths barely skimming their hair and clothes.

One of them turned, facing the guy who's back was to me. It was another guy, making me frown, my mind drifting to Dirk. I let them out of my sight for half a second and they were gone, heading to the door when I found them again.

It _was _Dirk. He was hunting! Here on all nights! I got up and followed them out. Jane looked at me, but I waved my hand.

A couple feet from the door, I remembered the demon trap we'd set up a block over. There was a gun shot, making my heart sink as I ran out of the club and outside, heading toward the area the shots came from.

What I saw made vomit raise in my throat. Dirk was pulling a bullet out of his arm, blood covering his pale skin. The guy he'd left with was against a tree, blood covering his throat.


	11. Chapter 10

Dirk threw the bullet on the ground where it clinked and bounced away, a snarl ripping out of his mouth. He stood straight, walking toward the hunter against the wall. His gun clicked, no shot firing.

He gasped, his gun clicking again and again. Dirk laughed, his eyes burning through his shades. "Is there something wrong with your gun?" He asked, taking it from the hunter, throwing it away.

The hunter's face was a mask of fear as Dirk pinned him to the wall, their bodies close. "Tell me, hunter. Where is that God of yours now?" He took the hunter's rosary in his hand, smoke raising where he touched it. "Is it here, watching us?" He grinned, his teeth bared.

"Yes. It is. And it's scared." He ripped the rosary off of the hunter's neck, dropping the deformed cross to the sidewalk.

"Dirk!" I gasped, finally able to speak. He looked at me, his eyes burning brightly. "Don't do this." I raised my hands, moving closer to them. The hunter was all but crying against the wall.

He had to be around seventeen. "Jake, go away." Dirk snarled at me, his voice harsh. I came even closer to them.

"Dirk, please. Listen to me." I said, fear bubbling in my stomach. "He's only a kid." I said, referring to the hunter he had pinned. "Let him go. Fight me instead." I put my hands down, looking him in his orange eyes.

His face fell slightly, his eyes dulling. "I don't want to fight you, Jake. I-" The hunter stupidly punched Dirk in the stomach, making him snarl again, his hand wrapping around the kid's throat. A startled breath let my mouth as _wings_ ripped out of Dirk's back, unfurrling and opening, their size impressive.

With one beat of his wings, he was off the ground, the hunter in hand as the gust from his take off blew me off my feet. When I looked up to find him, he was in front of the moon, at least five stories high.

He let the hunter fall from there, his scream cutting through the air. Before I could move, he hit the street, his head cracking open. Dirk had just killed two people.

Two humans. I stared at him as he came to hover over me, his wings blocking out the light from the moon. "I don't like fighting, Jake. I don't like killing." He said as my hands trembled, trying to find my gun. "But it's expected of me because of my family name. Strider." He spat the word, his sharp teeth making me flinch.

As I got a grip on my gun, something thin and strong wrapped around my wrist, jerking it back, making me drop the gun. I looked back to see Roxy walking toward us, her... _tail_ wrapping almost painfully around my arm.

It was cold and hard like metal, sure to leave a bruise. "Let him talk Jakey." She smiled, showing blood stained teeth, her hair slghtly messed up.

Dirk's hand touched my face, his blood smearing on my skin. I looked at him, my heart pounding. He sighed and kissed my forehead lightly, making me close my eyes. "The only reason I fight is if I'm attacked." He said, making me look at him again, a strange sense of hope burning through me.

"Dirk, you kill people. You killed those two." I said, not able to look at them. "You killed Grandfather." I finally said it.

His face fell. "Your Grandfather?" He said softly. I nodded, not wanting to relive it again. "Let me tell you what he did to us." Dirk let go of my chin, unbuttoning his jeans. I blushed but watched as he bared his hip.

Against his smooth, pale skin was a scar in the shape of a cross, a a darker mark in the shape of a skull in the middle. It looked like Grandfather's rosary.

The one he'd been buried with... "Your Grandfather killed my dad. Then he kidnapped me and Dave, using us for fucked up expirements when he wasn't having his way with us." He snarled again. "Before he actually let us go, he branded us with his fucking rosary. So we'd never forget."

I didn't want to believe his words, but why would he lie about something like this? How else could he have gotten that there? "So, when we were stong enough, we snuck into his house and got our revenge. Right when we were about to finsih him, you came in. I ignore you, but Dave isn't as nice as me.

He chased you, ready to kill you and anyone else who looked like him. So that would have been you, John, Jane and Jade. But I stopped him. And, honestly, after everything he did to us we were kind to him.

We were going to kill him quickly, but he tried to fight, so it was worse. And we didn't even kill him. Had you not come in, he would have died painlessly. But he must have suffered to his last breath, drowning in his own blood."

My head was spinning. "I bet you didn't even know that about the man you claimed to know and love, did you? Any of it, huh?" He backed away, his eyes going dull. "That man against the tree tried to drug me. The kid shot me. Your grandfather raped me and my brother, tortured us and killed our father. Is that what you wanted to hear Jake?"

I felt like I was going to be sick. My world had been flipped upside down. "And I can assure you that Roxy is the same. And Rose and usually Dave."

"The guy I was dancing with when ya left started to get all handsy on me and took me to his van. Fucker tried to rape me, so I took care of him." I heard her voice from behind me. Dirk nodded and sighed.

"See Jake? Not all demons are bad." His wings tucked behind him as he helped me to my feet. "Some are. Some will rip anything with a pulse to bits. But we're not like that." He leaned forward, his breath tickling my ear. "I'm not like that."

He looked at me, his face and eyes serious. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

A small noise slipped out of his mouth and he kissed me back, his arms wrapping around my waist. He was as warm as I remember, smelling like apples and oranges. His wings moved, wrapping around me too, enveloping me in his heat and smell.

I smiled into the kiss, my heart feeling so much better as he touched me. Roxy had let go of my arm as Dirk told me everything, my skin cold where her tail had been. Up was down, down was up and the only thing I was sure of was how completely happy I was in Dirk's arms.

"I love you Dirk." I whispered to him. He kissed my cheek, nose and forehead, his smile bright. I didn't even notice his fangs now.

"I love you Jake." He kissed me again, softly now, his hand rubbing my icy wrist. "That'll go away soon." I nodded, resting my head against his shoulder. "D-do you want to come with us? Sort out your feelings?" He asked me softly.

I wasn't sure how to feel about anything right now. The only thing I knew was a fact was that Dirk and I love each other. "Yes." I nodded, not wanting to leave Dirk's side.

He smiled and hooked his arm around my waist, his wings opened. Roxy laughed and stood on the other side of him as he hooke his free arm around her waist too. "Hope you're not scared of heights." She smiled at me.

"Huh?" I asked as Dirk's wings beat down hard, lifting us off the ground instantly.

"Jake!" I heard Jane's voice below us as Dirk flew even higher into the sky, clearing the trees. I looked down, seeing her watching with frightened blue eyes. I smiled, trying to let her know that I would be okay.

Her face fell, her arms falling at her sides. I saw the look on her face before she became more than a small spot below us.

She was mad.


	12. Chapter 11

The two weeks I'd spent crying and being depressed all melted away as Jake kissed me, his taste lingering on my tongue. And when he whispered his love, my heart soared.

I looked at him now, his eyes wide with excitement as we flew through the night sky, his hair blowing around. Roxy had passed out in my other arm, her body hanging limply in my grip. As I landed on the roof of the building we called home, she snorted and wrapped her hands around my throat.

"Roxy!" I shook her with the arm I had her in. She yawned and let go of me, mumbling something about her cat. Jake was watching, his eyebrow raised. "She has...dreams." I shrugged, my wings folding into my back again.

"Oh." He murmured, his voice soft. I took his hand and led him through the building, the top two floors being the untouched storage area. Dust and spiders clung to the ceilng and walls, the floor creaking under our feet.

I'd slung Roxy over my shoulder, holding her steady by her knees. Jake kept close to me, a spider crawling along the wall making him jump. I smiled and took off Roxy's shoe, squishing the spider with the heel before I put it back on her foot.

When we reached her floor, I settled her in her bed, pulling her blanket over her. Her crazy cat meowed at me from the corner, getting up. Demon or not, that cat was creepy as fuck.

I shut her door quickly, her cat scratching at it a second later. "Hate her cat." I sighed, taking Jake's hand again. He stared back at the shaking door. "Don't ever look that thing in the eyes. Any of them." I said, taking him down to my floor.

The hole in my arm was just a pink little dent now, but I was stil covered in blood. So I opened the door to my bathroom first, grabbing a wash cloth. Jake's hands caught mine. "Let me." He pushed me to sit on the toilet.

He ran water over the wash cloth, kneeling in front of me. I watched his face as he wiped it over my arm, avoiding the dent. Did he not know?

I caught his hand lightly by the wrist, wiping it over the dent. He gasped and stared, wiping the last traces of blood from my arm. "How bizarre!" He said, turning my arm to look at it. "This is the arm you got shot in, right?"

That made me laugh. He frowned at me, rinsing the wash cloth until the water ran clear. I kissed his forehead before he wiped the blood of my face, smiling at me softly as he did.

I took the wash cloth from him, wiping the blood off of his cheek and chin before scrubbing it off of my fingers. He watched me with heavy eyes, biting his lip.

It was a hot look for him. I cupped his face in my hands, kissing him. Softly at first, but as a small groan built in his chest, I licked his lips, tracing them with the tip of my tongue.

He shivered and leaned into me, his tongue meeting mine. Our breathing got heavier and heaviver the longer we kissed, making me smile against his lips. "Ya know, my room is right there." I said between deep breaths.

I kissed his neck as he turned his head to look, making him sigh. "Yeah." He nodded, making me smile. I picked him up in my arms and left the bathroom, turning the light off.

As I crossed the hall, he kissed and sucked on my neck, making me moan softly. I opened the door and sat him on my bed, settling over him, my legs twined with his as I kissed his neck, my hand slipping under his shirt.

He put his hand over his mouth as I nipped his skin, his whole body shaking with his moan. I smiled and sat him up, taking his shirt off, kissing him as I did so. His hands skimmed over my hips before he grabbed my shirt by the hem, pulling it off of me, messing up my hair as he did.

My finger ghosted down his bare chest, seeing all of his scars. I knew how he'd gotten the one over his heart instantly, my fingers brushing over it. A demon had tried to claw his heart out.

I kissed every scar softly, making him sigh as I started at long scar on his shoulder, working my way down his chest and waist, kissing the bite scar on his hip last. He groaned quietly as I rubbed over his erection in his pants before I undid his belt, pulling it off.

He was watching me, his hands in my hair now. I smiled at him as i unbuttoned his pants, pulling the zipper down slowly. His face turned red as I pulled them off of his hips, catching his underwear with my fingers.

I got them to his knees before I moved, settling between his legs now, pushing them to his ankles. He groaned and kicked off his shoes, wriggling out of his pants as I stroked his inner thigh with the tips of my fingers.

He gasped as I trailed my fingers higher, tracing over his hip and back down as my free hand started to copy my movements on his left leg, making his cock twitch in front of me. I smiled and leaned forward, taking him into my mouth.

His moan was a half scream half sigh as I ran my tongue down his length before I bobbed my head up and back down, sucking him as I did. I smiled as his hands tightened their hold on my hair, pulling me down further.

I obeyed, taking his whole length in, deep throating him. He moaned my name loudly, his hips twitching under my hands. I smiled and pulled off of him with a pop, making him whimper quiety.

"Shh..." I kissed him, his arms wrapping around my neck. I moved to whisper in his ear. "Jake, I want to make love to you." He let out a slow breath.

That was something a demon _NEVER_ said. If anyone else had heard that, I'd get the living shit kicked out of me. It was known as fucking or sex, never making love.

But this wasn't fucking _or_ sex. It was much, much more. Because it's Jake. And I love him.

Right when I thought I'd scared him off, he nodded, kissing me deeply. He moved his arms, flipping us so that he was on top. I groaned into the kiss as he slipped his hand down the front of my pants, his fingers brushing along my length.

He gasped softly as he felt how large I was, his hand freezing before he pulled it out. "D-Dirk." He breathed, looking at me. A small blush creeped to my cheeks. "You're huge."

For a human, yes, I was. But this is average for a demon. His face was bright red as I reached up, taking off his glasses. I didn't want to tell him this, not sure how he felt about demon anatomy.

He smiled at me as I sat his glasses on my desk, his hands moving as he raised up onto his knees. I squeezed his butt as he unzipped my jeans, pushing them down to my knees.

I kicked them the rest of the way off as he leaned down, kissing me hard. "Dirk I...I want you in me." His soft words made me bite my lip on a moan. He took off my shades and sat them next to his glasses. "Please?" He whispered, kissing down my neck.

He nipped at my skin and I couldn't say no. So I pulled him into a kiss, rolling so he was on his back. "Okay." I smiled, reaching over him to my desk.

From the closest drawer, I pulled out a medium sized bottle of lube. He blushed as I sat it on the bed next to him, but, when I rubbed him again, he seemed to forget about it.

"I'll go slow, I promise." I swore to him. He nodded as I kissed him softly.


	13. Chapter 12

I kissed down his neck as I opened the bottle of lube, the snap making him jump. "D-Dirk." He panted, pulling back to look at me. "I've never..." He blushed, looking away. I cupped his cheek and tilted his face until he looked at me.

"It's okay. I had a feeling." I smiled softly, kissing his nose. He opened his mouth to ask, but I kissed him. "The way you reacted when I touched you." I said against his lips. "It was so hot..." I nipped his lip lightly, making him gasp and shiver.

"Oh God Dirk." He breathed softly. I smiled at that and slipped a finger into him, making him gasp at the feeling and clench around me.

"Jake you have to relax or it'll hurt both of us." I told him softly, rubbing him with my free hand slightly. He groaned, his muscles relaxing slowly.

I started to finger him once I felt he was ready, making him groan, his back arching. "Dirk!" He screamed my name, making me smile and brush my finger over the same spot, making him grab the sheets tightly. "Oh God Dirk what was _that_?" He gasped, looking down at me.

Smiling innocently at him I pressed a second finger into him, keeping the first on his prostate. He groaned, his hips rolling into my hand. I smiled, scissoring into him, making sure to brush that spot every couple stretches.

"D-Dirk please. I can't handle this much longer." I pulled my fingers out of him and sat back on my knees, rolling some lube over my cock.

"Are you ready?" I breathed in his ear, not sure how long _I _was going to last. He nodded, kissing and biting my neck. I groaned and pressed my head into him, making him squeak quietly. "Just relax." I stroked his cheek and kissed his neck, trying to keep his mind off of it.

I slowly pressed into him, keeping him distracted with kissed and small bites to his neck. Once I bottomed out, he took a shaky breath, looking at me.

He relaxed around me bit by bit, moaning softly once he was used to my size. I swallowed hard and pulled out slowly, making him hiss.

I thrust back into him, aiming for his prostate. The reaction he gave me said I hit it dead on. He screamed my name and rolled himself down against me, making me moan. "Oh Jake. Fuck!" I gasped, thrusting into him hard.

He wrapped his legs around my waist as I gripped his hips, pulling him down to meet my thrusts. It only took a little longer, but soon he was clenching around me perfectly, coming between us as I came deep in him.

I pulled out of him after a few moments of panting kisses, making him flinch and bite his lip. He rolled onto his side, flinching again. "Relax." I breathed softly, kissing him softly.

He nodded. "That was amazing." He smiled, his hand resting on my scarred hip. I felt him flinch slightly as he felt the scar under his fingers, cold against my warm skin.

"You're amazing." I smiled, pulling him against me. He rested his head on my chest, his arm going around my waist.

I kissed his forehead as he drifted to sleep. "I love you Jake. So much." I said softly.

"I love you too Dirk."


	14. Chapter 13

I woke up, a stabbing pain in my lower back, making me flinch and gasp. Dirk woke up with a start next to me, his face confused. "What's wrong?" He asked, instantly alert.

"I'm fine." I said, feeling the tears prick in my eyes. "My back just hurts." I closed my eyes, trying to relax. Dirk frowned, his warm hands moving to my lower back.

I jumped as his heat sank into my back, easing the pain. My muscles relaxed slightly and he started to rub circles into the place that hurt the worst, making me sigh and kiss his shoulder.

As the pain faded, I smiled and caught his hands, moving them so they were resting on my chest before I kissed him softly. "Thank you Dirk." I smiled at him.

"Of course. It's kind of my fault that you're hurting." He whispered. I felt like something was on his mind, so I cupped his face, making him look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, only wanting to help. He sighed heavily, laying on his back, draping his arm over his eyes.

"You dont." He shook his head pointedly before he started again. "You don't regret doing that, do you?" He asked, making my mouth fall open in shock.

"Dirk." I tried to pull his arm away so he'd look at me. When it didn't move, I sighed, remembering one thing he'd told me about himself.

I tickled the back of his neck, making him squirm and frown at me. That was his one weak spot, and, as far as I was aware, we were the only two people alive who knew that.

"I don't regret anything that happened last night Dirk. I promise." He smiled at me, kissing my forehead. There was bang and scream from down stairs, making him sigh.

"What the fuck now?" He groaned, sitting up. I blushed as he handed me my pants and underwear. He pulled his pants on and helped me to my feet.

I grabbed my shirt and glasses as he put his shades on, going shirtless. He pulled me out of his room and to the living room. "Jane!" I gasped as I sawa her, tied up on the couch. "Guys, what are you doing here?!" I asked as I saw Jade and John next to her.

"Dave?" Dirk snarled his brother's name. Dave appeared out of the shadows, his smile making me flinch. Dirk walked up to him, grabbing the front of his shirt. "We talked about this. I thought I beat some sense into you." He lifted Dave off his feet.

Jane, Jade and John screamed as he hurled Dave over their heads to the other side of the room, his head hitting the wall hard. I gasped as Dirk followed him, lifting him by a handful of his bloody hair. "You will never cross me again or so help me Dave I will slaughter you and string your intestines out for the crows."

"He didn't do this, Dirk." A low voice made Dirk freeze and drop Dave. "I did." A tall man materlized out of the floor, his blond hair spiked like Dirk's, his eyes a dark orange.

"Dad?" Dirk gasped, looking at him. "H-how did you...How are you alive?!" He fell to his knees, taking his shades off. "And why are you doing this?!"

"I'm not really alive kid. Just made a deal with the big guy. He said I could watch over you and Dave if I helped you become proper demons. You did well last night. Killing one hunter and fucking English's heir into oblivion." My mouth fell open as he winked at me.

"Gotta admit, he's cute." He laughed, grabbing John's chin in his hand. "But this kid is even cuter." John flinched as he licked a line up his neck to his ear.

"Dad, don't. I'm the head of the family now, not you." Dirk was getting to his feet now, using the wall as a support. "You're dead and gone. I will chose how to live and how to lead the family."

A high pitched laugh rang out from behind me, making me jump and turn. Rose and Roxy tumbled down the stairs, arms and legs snapping, faces covered in blood. A woman in a black dress was behind them, walking easily down the steps.

She stopped in front of the girls, picking them up by their hair. I pressed against the wall as she dragged them into the living room, blood trailing where their bodies dragged against the floor. "Looks like all our kids are little fuck ups, huh Strider?" She threw the girls at Dirk, making him huff and slam into the wall as he caught them.

I inched along the wall toward Dirk and the others, wanting to help them. The woman's gaze pinned me, her eyes a light shade of purple under her blond bangs. "Oh how nice. It''s like a little family get together!" She clapped. "And you brought the snacks, didn't you Strider?"

From the floor, Roxy coughed, blood speckeling the floor under her. "Mom, stop." She said weakly. Rose was rolling over, looking at the woman, their mother.

"Mother, don't do this. They did nothing to us." She said, taking a shaky breath in. Their mother laughed loudly, the sound hurting my ears.

"You two don't understand do you? They are English's grand kids! If you mark them, the Strider and Lalonde names will go down in history in hell!" She grinned, exposing sharp teeth. "But it seems you're all too weak on your own. So Strider and I are here to help you."

As she spoke, she came closer to the girls, her dress swaying with each step she took. I watched in horror as she pulled the girls into her arms and, making them gasp, bit into their necks.

When she dropped them, their eyes were flat and glowing like hers, smiles spreading across their faces. "I could use a sober friend." Rose said, moving to stand in front of Jade.

"I can use a girlfriend." Roxy laughed, straddling Jane's bound legs. As I watched that, I heard a small scream come from next to me. Strider was biting into Dave's neck, helping him to his feet.

Dave's eyes were flat like the girls', only he didn't smile. "He really is cute. I think we could be good fuck buddies." He said, walking over to John.

Dirk and Strider were staring at each other, Dirk with pleading eyes. "Dad please-" He was cut off as his father bit into his bare shoulder, blood splurting as he gasped. "Jake run!" He yelled at me before his eyes went flat as I watched. "I like a good chase." He laughed bitterly.

I did as he said, bolting up the stairs as fast as I could.


	15. Chapter 14

As I ran, I felt my gun bouncing against my leg in my pocket. I hadn't take it out last night in Dirk's room?

I passed the floors the others lived on, going straight up to the floors he'd told me were used for storage. A spider dropped on me, but I bit back my scream of surprise, shaking it off and running into a dark room.

All around were boxes and figures covered with dusty tarps. I grabbed a chair and shoved it up under the door knob, hopefully propping the door shut.

Doing the only thing I could think off, I pulled out my rosary and prayed to God that Dirk didn't find me, maoving further back to the far corner as quietly as I could. There were screams from below, making tears prick in my eyes.

It was the others. I could tell even up here. I hid under a tarp covered piano, feeling dust and spider webs cling to me as I did.

I heard footsteps outside the door, making me hold my breath. The knob rattled on the door, making me cover my mouth. "Oh look. He blocked the door." There was a dark laugh as the door blew open, the chair smashing to pieces against the wall. "Jake?" He purred my name. "Come out, come out where ever you are."

He came into the room, walking around the boxes. I didn't even breath as he moved so quietly now. This was a hunting demon. Not what I'd seen last night.

_This_ was the kind of demon I was taught to fear. He came closer, his legs and feet the only thing I could see.

I bit my lip as he stopped in front of the piano, making my heart race. But, as he walked away, I let out a silent breath of relief.

The door shut and I poked my head out, hearing his foot steps moving down the hall. A movement in the corner of my eye made me turn, reaching in my pocket for my gun.

As I looked closer, I saw it was a mirror. He'd moved the tarp off of it, the tarp piling in front of the feet.

A shadow moved behind me, a low pitched snarl filling my ears. It was close, about an inch or two behind me. It turned from a shadow into Dirk, making my mouth fall open.

My arms fell and I turned to face him. "H-how?" My mouth fell open as he stepped up to me, making me press my back against the mirror. "I heard you walk away..."

"I tricked you." He smirked, tipping my head up so I looked into his burning orange eyes. Fear bubbled in my stomach as he grabbed my rosary, ripping it off of my neck, his mouth replacing it. "Don't worry baby. I'll make it so we'll be together forever." He kissed my neck, making me grip his shoulders tightly.

"Dirk, please don't do this." I begged, making him smile against my skin. "Dirk please." I felt tears of fear stinging in my eyes. "I love you, demon or not." My tears slipped out of my eyes, dripping down my cheek onto his nose.

"Jake?" He asked, pulling back to look at me. His eyes were dulling as he blinked at me. "What's-" He backed away, his hands flying to his head. He groaned, seeming to fight with himself.

"Dirk?" I whispered, my and resting on my shoulder. He grabbed me by my wrist, pulling me against him. His eyes were burning and dull again, a smile baring his sharp teeth.

I gasped as he bit into my neck, not feeling any pain. Instead, it felt amazingly good. Like when he made love to me last night.

Moaning his name, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body to his. "D-Dirk!" I gasped, my hands pulling at his hair.

His arms wrapped around my waist as my legs gave out, holding me against him. He pulled away, his eyes back to normal now. "J-Jake?" He asked, his voice scared.

"Dirk." I breathed, my head feeling light. I cupped his cheek and kissed his bloody mouth softly as my vision blurred.

I wasn't sure when I closed my eyes, but I was able to hear him screaming my name.


	16. Chapter 15

Jake. He was bleeding to death in my arms. I touched his pale face, tasting his blood on my tongue. My lip quivered as I bit back tears.

He has to know that the man who did this to him wasn't me. There was only two things I could do for him now. Let him die or...mark him.

I bit my lip, feeling his heart stuttering against me. "I'm sorry baby." I lowered him to the floor, ripping his shirt open at the collar. Only a little, just past his collarbone.

Biting my lip, I started to cut my family crest into his skin with my nail. He didn't react, so I moved quickly, cutting my palm and pressing it to the crest.

Under my hand, his back arched, his eyes flying open. I felt tears welling in my eyes as I watched him start to seize under my hand, a gargled scream ripping out of his mouth.

He went still under me, breathing quickly in shallow pants. I picked him up in my arms, taking him out of the dirty storage room and down to mine, As I sat him on my bed, he sighed my name.

I sat next to him, running my hand through his hair as he started to sweat. There was no way in any world I was going to leave his side. Not after what I did to him.

As Jake's body adjusted to the demon blood pumping through him, I went and got a wet wash cloth, dabbing at his face every few minutes when he got too hot. I'd taken his glasses off too, sitting them on my desk again.

I'd only gone down stairs once, checking on the others. They were all wearing looks of total guilt, Dad and Mom Lalonde gone. Dave was taking care of John, something I smiled at.

Maybe if he fell in love too he'd grow up a little. Roxy and Rose weren't drinking, something that took me off guard.

They didn't even notice me as I went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water for Jake and headed back up to my room where he was still passed out. As I sat next to him, I touched his cheek lightly.

He had to wake up soon. His body temperature was even with mine. And, sure enough. as I touched his forehead, his eyes flew open, his hand closing around my wrist as he gasped and sat up.

"Shhhh..." I pushed him back down carefully. He must still be sore. He stared at me, his green eyes glowing. I bit my lip as he stared into my eyes. "I'm so sorry. That wasn't me before. I swear Jake, it wasn't." Fear settled in the back of my throat, choking me to silence.

He reached up, his eyes widdening as he saw his new claws. "Dirk?" His voice was raw. I opened the water and handed it to him. He chugged half of it, taking in a gasping breath. "What happened?" He asked, his voice smoother now.

"I'm so sorry." It was all I could say. There was no way he'd still want to be with me. There's no way he'd want to see me. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"I'm not mad. I know it wasn't you. But am I..." His question died off. "Am I a demon now too?" I stared at him for a long moment before I couldn't anymore.

Closing my eyes, I nodded once and ducked my head. He was silent for a few moments before i felt the bed move. I wanted him to hit me. To kill me.

Instead, he settled in my lap, his arms wrapping around my shoulders. I froze, not sure what to do. He kissed the top of my head and sighed. "I understand Dirk. Really, I do. And I know that I'd be dead now if you hadn't done...this." He said, his voice slightly harsh.

"But I know it's not your fault. I don't blame you. And Dirk." He cupped my face, making me look up at him. "I still love you. I may be a mons-" He stopped, shaking his head quickly. "A demon now, but at least I get to be a demon with you."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest. He might not blame me, but I did. For marking him if not everything else. Even though it was all Dad's fault.

Like he could read my mind, his hand rested on my neck, the teeth marks that wouldn't fade for a few days under his palm. "He did something to you. It wasn't you. I know this." He whispered. "I remember crying. You snapping out of it for a second and looking at me. Then whatever he did took over again."

I looked up at him. "I'm so sorry." I cupped his cheek. He smiled down at me, kissing me softly. I kissed him back, my hand slipping into his hair.

He sighed happily, making me feel even worse. "Jake, what now?" I asked, looking into his burning green eyes. He bit his lip, his brow furrowing.

"I guess I'm a demon now. As fas as being a hunter goes, I kind of wanted to give it up when I found out that you were one." He blushed, looking at me. "I didn't go on a hunt for two weeks straight. Jane dragged me out-" He gasped, jumping to his feet. "Jane!"

I smiled, grabbing his hand. "Relax. You're gonna be sore for a few hours. And, because of the semi new brain, you'll be super distracted for about a week or so." He pouted at me. "Okay." I sighed, getting up. "We can go check on them. They're probably still passed out though."

He kissed my jaw, making me smile again. I took his hand and led him down the stairs. "Just...don't be mad at the others. It's not their fault." He nodded before I let him turn into the living room.

Roxy and Rose were laying the others on the floor as Dave put pillows under their heads. He looked at me, his eyes dark. I instantly knew what the look meant.

That they weren't doing too well. I let Jake take it all in as I joined them. The Lalonde crest was cut into Jane's shoulder and Jade's arm, my and Dave's crest cut into John's neck.

It looked like they hadn't gotten enough demon blood by how pale they all were. And the marks were still fresh, not scarred into the sking like it should be. If we didn't do something soon, they'd die.


	17. Chapter 16

Frowning, I took Dave's hand by his wrist and cut it open. He and the girl's watched as I let the blood gather in his palm before I pressed it to John's neck. John gasped, his back arching as he started to seize up.

I nodded to Roxy and Rose, who cut their hands and placed them on the crests. At contact, the girl's had the same response as John did. Roxy and Rose restrained them, gaining bloody noses and split lips in the process.

Jake watched in horror as his family was being stripped of their humanity in front of him, his face going as pale as theirs. He stumbled to us, tripping over his own feet.

He landed on his hands and knees not far from us, crawling the rest of the way. His knees were bloody, his palms scratched.

I bit my lip as he touched Jane's cheek, probably cold under his warm hand. He gasped, jerking away, proving my thought.

Carefully, he touched the others, hs face falling as he did. "A-are they going to die?" He gasped, tears in his eyes as he looked at me.

I pulled him into my arms and up onto the couch. "No. They're just cold because we're much hotter. I promise Jake. They're not going to die."

Many things ran through my head, all of which I was sure he didn't want to hear. Especially not right now. Most of them involving his siblings commiting suicide.

So, instead, I kissed him, taking his mind off of it. He pulled back, a smile on his face. "I trust you." Dave was watching us. Almost like he could feel it, Jake looked at him over his shoulder. "John is pansexual, by the way. You _do_ have a chance."

Dave's mouth popped open making Jake laugh. Well, that was weird. Jake looked at me, his face falling. "How is it weird?" He asked, frowning.

"Huh? I didn't say that out loud." I looked into his eyes. "Jake, are you...are you reading our minds?" I asked, not sure if he was making guesses or actually reading our minds.

It wouldn't be unheard of, but it's very rare for this level of powers to appear in a marked demon. "So I'm weird?" He asked. I gasped and pointed at him, thinking what I couldn't say through my gaping mouth. "Yes, I heard that."

Roxy and Rose were watching with wide eyes, their mouths hanging open like mine. Jake laughed and sighed. "No, I won't do that Rose. Once I know more about this, I'll do whatever I can so your minds will be private. I promise."

Rose nodded, resting her hand on Jade's forehead. Jake smiled as she looked at her, her face hidden under her blond bangs. "I know you will."

Roxy was sitting by Jane's head, her and stroking her cheek softly. I heard the soft hum coming out of her mouth. While demon parents were always harsh and evil to their offspring, Roxy reminded me of a human mother.

However, the drinking made her a little too...excentric to be a mother, she would be a good one. If any demon got brave enough to try to breed with her and survived, that is.

I smiled as Jane sighed, leaning into Roxy's touch. Roxy smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, leaving black lipstick there. She wiped it off with her thumb.

Dave was sitting next to John, holding his hand tightly as John panted. I could only hope that they'll get together.

I wanted them to be happy. All of them. Jake nodded, resting his head on my shoulder. His fingers twined around mine, our hands locking together.

For them to be happy. Like us.


	18. Chapter 17

I wasn't too sure as to why everyone was talking at the same time, but I knew that my body was still sore. Like it was one huge bruise.

Whatever his father had done to Dirk that made Dirk kill me still confused me, but I didn't really care. My attention was pulled in different directions. Dirk's hand closed on mine, my siblings thrashing on the floor, and the voices.

Next to me, Dirk muttered something about them possibly wanting to kill themselves, which I ignored. I didn't comment on his remarks until after I answered Dave's question. He'd said it was weird.

Weird? Since when is answering a question weird? It wasn't until I looked at him and saw that his lips weren't actually moving that I realized he'd been..._thinking_ all of that.

I wasn't sure if it was different or not until I heard his thoughts about how odd it was for a demon like me to have an ability so powerful. He reassured me that I wasn't a freak and held my hand tightly.

In his mind, I think he was talking to me. He was saying that he wanted the others to be as happy as us. Something I could finally agree with.

His mind was buzzing with a thousand different thoughts and ideas, sounding like bees were swarming my ears. I love him and all. but it was hurting my head, so I focused on Rose.

The tone of her inner voice was calming, what I heard, not so much. She was worried about how to help Jade transition into her new life, not wanting to turn into her mother. There was a soft hum of her other thoughts under the top ones, but, unlike Dirk's hers were softer, like a violin's song.

I focused in on Roxy's voice, the sound slightly less calming than Rose's. Thankfully she was excited to break Jane into the demon life with a some vodka shots. Thanks to her mind, I now know that adult beverages have a strong affect on demons, much like drugs on humans.

Drugs are even worse on them, according to one of the thoughts that zipped past Dirk's mind. He was feeling semi guilty about killing the guy who tried to drug him. Only semi, though. Which I can understand now.

Dave's thoughts caught my attention. He was thinking about John. How he felt so connected to him and...why.

I closed my eyes, not sure what I was doing. My body seemed to know what to do though. Like I was diving into a deep pool, I plunged into Dave's mind.

_It was almost like I was sitting next to him, but I _was_ him. I was living his memory. The room was dark, and I -he..._we _were only wearing tattered shorts, bruises lining our arms and legs, some from needle punctures, others obviously from beatings. _

_Dirk was laying next to us on the floor, his frame thin and bruised like ours, his eyes shut as he breathed shallowly. "Dirk." We said softly, touching his shoulder lightly. "Dirk?" We sighed and rested our arms on our blood stained knees. _

_The door opened, a bright light blinding us. We covered our eyes quickly with our hand, looking away. Our heart was racing, in fear as to what was going to come now. _

_Nothing hit us. Nothing touched us. The door shut and light footsteps filled the room. Dirk was still passed out, hardly breathing. _

_The light was still there. A flashlight? We squinted into it, expecting to see _Him_. Instead, it was a small boy, probably not a day older than us, with crazy black hair and blue eyes. _

_He sat the flashlight on the floor, pointing up to the ceiling, and came closer to us slowly, his hands raising like he was approaching a wild animal. We frowned, pressing our back against the cold wall behind us, ready to lunge or defend Dirk._

_"I won't hurt you." The boy said. Right. We'd heard that before. We watched closely as he reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled something out of it. _

_In the shadows, it looked like a gun. We moved closer to Dirk, crouching in front of him. The boy sat it on the floor and slid it over to us. It bounced against our foot and into the light bouncing off of the white ceiling. _

_It was a...candy bar. Narrowing our eyes at him, we picked it up and squeezed it. The air didn't leak out of any puncture holes but that meant nothing. We sat it back on the floor, not relaxing our protective pose over Dirk. _

_"Do you not like that kind?" He asked softly, his face falling slightly. "I wasn't sure, but I heard you two talking and thought you might be hungry." We blinked at this. _

_"You know what I am. What _we _are, right?" We asked, our hand resting on Dirk's head. He twitched under our touch. The boy shrugged. _

_"Demons. So? Everyone has to eat." We almost fell over in shock, our minds swimming as he was so calm about this. _

_"And you're not scared?" We asked, moving away from Dirk slightly. The boy shook his head. "So you didn't bring a gun or anything?" _

_He shook his head again and turned out his pockets. Only candy fell out of them, making him blush slightly. "I brought you both some. Is he okay?" He asked, looking at Dirk. We moved again, our muscles reacting on instinct. _

_"We'll survive." We said through clenched teeth. The boy blinked at that. "And we'll get even." The look on his face said he didn't know what we meant. We ignored that and tried to roll Dirk onto his back. _

_He gasped but didn't move, so we gave up, not wanting to hurt him. We moved to sit a little closer to the boy. He handed us a different candy, this one with pictures of fruit on the lable._

_Our stomach growled, making us blush. The boy smiled softly. We opened the candy, the smell of false fruit hitting our nose, but at this point, it didn't matter. _

_In a couple seconds, the candy was gone, the taste clinging to our tongue. It sat heavily in our empty stomach, making us swallow hard. _

_It was the first food we'd had in almost a week. And Dirk seemed to be getting worse and worse every day. We'll feed him once the boy left. _

_We wanted to hug him, but we didn't. We just stare at him, our eyes dull from lack of energy. "I'm John." He smiles, holding his hand out toward us. _

_That made his rosary swing around his neck, catching our attention instantly. He noticed and frowned, tucking it into his shirt. "Sorry." He said softly. _

_We take his hand lightly. It was nearly the same temperature, seeing how we were so weak. All we wanted to do was sleep now that something was in our stomach. "Dave." We whisper softly._

_John smiled brightly. "Let's be friends, okay?" We stared at him. Does he really not know? But we nod slowly, making him smile even wider, showing off a couple missing baby teeth._

I blinked out of Dave's memory, my head resting on Dirk's shoulder. Biting my lip hard, I wrapped my arm around his waist, clinging to him slightly.

He'd looked so bad in the memory, unable to even move. It made me sick just thinking about what my grandfather must have done to them, but to _see_ a bit of it...

Tears stung my eyes, but I blinked them away. Dave was still watching John, stroking his face lighty. He'd moved his head into his lap, his shades now propped on the bridge of his nose once again.


	19. Chapter 18

John was the only human Dave knew who had shown him kindness. The only human who knew he was a demon, at least. That was obvious in the memory.

He expected John to beat him like Grandfather, but John had brought him and Dirk food. The only thing I didn't understand was why when we were caught in our failed first mission here is why John didn't say anything about Dave.

Maybe I missed something in Dave's mind? Or maybe John just didn't want to believe it was the same Dave? I wasn't sure, but I was worried what I would see if I went swimming around in Dave's mind.

But somehow I knew that was the only way I was going to get an answer to the question that wouldn't leave me alone. So, holding Dirk's hand tight, I let myself more or less fall into Dave again.

It wasn't what I wanted to see, but I felt like I was getting closer when I saw this.

_"Dave!" John whispered into the dark room. Pain shot through us at the sound of his voice, the drugs English had pumped into us still circulating in our system. But, we sat up, still in a daze._

_John was on his hands and knees, inching closer to us in the dark. He was cute, his glasses framing his long black lashes and blue eyes. While he semi looked like English, you were still attracted to him. _

_He smiled at you as his pupils widened as he eyes got used to the dark of our...cell. We smiled back softly, too weak and dizzy to do much else. _

_The next thing we know, we're coming to with our head in his lap. He smiles down at us, making us blush. His fingers are pulling softly though our dirty hair. _

_We must look like a wild animal, starved, dirty and, yes, crazy with pent up rage. But we're calm in his lap, under his hand. _

_He smiles at us as we sit up, our hand cupping his cheek. "Sorry." We whisper, our head still clouded by the drugs fogging it. We lean forward, our nose brushing his. _

_We can feel his breath against our lips. His sweet scent filling our nose. But we ignore the hunger ripping at us, wanting us to rip into his neck and devour him. _

_And, we kiss him. Softly, shortly. But we kiss him. His breath comes in a slightly startled gasp, but he doesn't pull away. We rest our forehead against his, not totally sure what the feeling is that makes our chest ache, but we _know_ that it's anything but the poison in us. _

_After a long moment, he whispers our name. "Dave." He breaths, so quietly that there's no way Dirk would hear and wake up. "I think I love you." _

_Love? What's love? How do we _love_? He's waiting for us to speak, but we don't understand what he means. He opens his eyes which were full of hurt. _

_We open our mouth, but he's moving. We catch his hand, our body still weak. "What's love?" We ask, making his face fall instantly. _

_"You don't know?" He asks, sitting down again. We shake our head. He smiles and holds our hand. "It's okay." _

The scene faded and was replaced by one much, _much_ worse.

_Pain. Searing pain! We screamed against the gag English had shoved in our mouth. He snickered as he pressed that damn rosary into our back harder, making us boarder on the line of passing out. As he did, he talked about how a farmer would brand his property. _

_When he finally removed it, our skin went with it, burnt into flaky specks on the metal. We want to glare at him, to snarl and lunge and rip his throat out. _

_But we can't. We're too weak to even break the rope around our wrists and ankles. He pushed us forward, his hand rough on the back of our neck as he cuts the rope around out wrists, cleaving some flesh from our arms too. _

_We stumble forward, our face smashing on the floor before we can catch ourself. Our nose was bloody and throbbing. Our arms looked like swiss cheese. _

_Slowly, we reach down to untie our feet. "Leave." He barks at us, kicking us in the distended ribs. One snaps, piercing into our lung. _

_Our vision fades, but we get to our feet and stumble out, curling into a tight ball of pain in the cell. Minutes later, we hear the door open. It wasn't English tossing Dirk back in by his hair._

_It was John. We don't want him to see us like this, but it's too late. He's already on his hands and knees in front of us. "Dave?" He asks, tears falling from his eyes and landing coldly on our face. His hand flutters over us, not sure where to touch, where was safe to touch. _

_We caught his hand, kissing his palm."I'm alive." Blood trickles out of the corner of our mouth, making John gasp. "I'll be okay." We whisper softly, our vision fading again. _

_"Dave, roll onto your back." He says softly. We open our eyes, smiling sadly. We shake our head slowly, closing our eyes again. He huffed and we were being moved._

_Our body was numb, which would have scared us. Something wet and...delicious dripped into our mouth. We opened our eyes to see John's clenched fist over our face, his blood falling in small clusters of drops onto our tongue. _

_He was holding a small knife in his free hand, his face serious. The sudden burst of energy that shot through us was almost painful._

_Our heart was beating faster with each drop, our mind sharpening. As our body heat started to rise, we took his hand lightly by the wrist, bringing it to our mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as we ran our tongue along the shallow cut in his skin, lapping the blood as it welled again._

_Then we felt it. The dull ache of our body healing itself. Just a little bit more, and we would be back to normal... John's hand on our shoulder kept us from losing it. _

_We let him go once our body was almost totally healed. John's face was pale, his cheeks flushed. His hand was still bleeding, so we ripped off a little of our shorts and tied it around his palm. _

_He didn't watch as we did this, his eyes locked on our face. When we were done, he kissed us, his good hand running through our hair. _

_We smiled, kissing him back, trying to be careful. He moaned softly, something that shocked us. _

_While sex was something demon children were well aware of, human children weren't as accustomed to it until around thirteen. We pushed John back by his shoulders._

_We were going to kill English. And I...from what we understand about it, love John. He pouted as he struggled against our restraining hands. We cupped his cheek lightly. _

_We didn't want him to hate us. We didn't want him to remember us. So we did the only thing we _could _do. _

_"I'm sorry John." We breathed softly was we zapped his memories of us and Dirk. His soft blue eyes went flat as he passed out. We picked him up and, carefully, snuck him to his room and into his bed. "I love you." We kissed his forehead. _

He made John forget everything? I blinked again into reality. Nothing seemed to have changed, but it felt like I was in his mind for hours.

A small stirring from the floor caught my attention. I looked to see Rose helping Jade sit up slowly, whispering comforting words to her. Jade looked at me, her green eyes glowing, and smiled brightly.

Something moved behind her. A small set of wings were popping out from under her shirt, lifting it up to her shoulders. Rose ripped holes into the shirt and pulled it back down, making Jade blush.

They were small compared to Dirk's wings, but they would easily lift her small frame. She touched them over her shoulder, her eyes widenng in awe. In her head, she was yelling that she had wings. Actual fucking wings!

Rose helped her to her feet. She was thinking about how sore she was, but stood anyway. Her wings fluttered and flapped a couple times, making her hair fly over her shoulders.

Dirk stood up, walking over to her. I smiled as he gave her some pointers and said he'd teach her how to fly. She flapped her wings and he lifted her up by her waist.

She stayed for a seccond and he let her go slowly. Once his support was gone, she wobbled, but didn't fall. Her face lit up as she hovered about three feet from the ground.

Dirk lifted her higher, staying under her as she struggled to straighten out. She fell and he caught her before she could touch the floor.

I smiled, listening to their thoughts. Dirk had never taught someone how to fly, but he was...so happy to. Jade was nervous, but was having so much fun. Rose and Roxy were watching them with warm eyes, Roxy still next to Jane.

"The others!" Jade gasped, looking at them. She got on her knees next to Jane, touching her cheek. "She's cold." Her thoughts turned into bees, one of them louder than the others. SHE'S DEAD!

"She's not dead." I stood up now, moving her away from our sister. "Her body temperature is just lower than ours." She looked into my eyes and nodded.

Her inner voice calmed, but her mind was pulled everywhere. Hopefully that would clear up as fast as mine did. behind me, Dave's inner voice was screaming in joy.

I turned to see him smiling at John as his eyes opened.


	20. Chapter 19

Jake and Jade were were watching Dave and John closely. I was still excited to finally have someone else I could fly with. John was waking up, his eyes burning blue. Dave smiled at him.

John gasped, looking at Dave. His face lit up and, making us all gape, he threw himself at Dave, kissing him. I blinked and looked at Jake, who was laughing quietly behind his hand.

"I'll explain later." He whispered as John kissed Dave over and over. Dave had to push him back by his shoulders to sit up. John wrapped his arms around Dave's shoulders and settled in his lap.

"I missed you so much." John whispered, making me raise my eyebrows. Jake just put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me into him. He took my hand and kissed the back of it.

I smiled down at him. "Dirk." Roxy's voice was soft. I looked at her next to Jane, whose face was pinched.

That's never happened. I settled on my knees by her head. I touched her cheek. She was about the same temperature as me, but when I felt her pulse, it was weak.

I frowned, putting my hand over her mouth. She was breathing. Jake sat next to me on his knees, watching me. "Is she okay?" He asked softly.

"She's fighting it." I sighed heavily. "There's nothing we can do. It's up to her now." I touched his cheek. "She might..." I thought the last part, making his face go pale.

"Jane." He leaned forward, close to her face. "Jane please wake up. I need you to be okay. I need my sister." John and Jade joined in, holding her hands.

I moved Roxy back, giving the family room. Dave and Rose stood next to us, grabbing our arms. Even from here, we could hear the tears in their voices as they pleaded for Jane to wake up.

Suddenly, they all fell silent. A second later, they flew back, each of them skidding against the floor.

I gasped and went after Jake, who had hit the wall. He was pushing himself up when I reached him, my hands on his shoulders.

His eyes were locked on Jane. I looked to see what he was staring at. Jane was still on her back, a tail thrashing around above her. Her eyes were open and glowing, but she didn't really look awake.

Roxy was moving closer slowly, her hands raised. Her tail snapped out, catching Jane's and stilling it. She pinned it to the floor and slapped Jane across the face.

Jane gasped, sitting up. She stared at Roxy, her eyes drifting down to look at her own tail.

She looked around, her eyes finding Jake and I against the wall. Her face settled into a mask of calm. Jake nodded and she sighed.

Roxy helped her to her feet and let her tail go. It wrapped around her waist, making her bite her lip.

Jake frowned and, raising his hands, started to walk slowly to her. "Jane, it's still me. We're still us. We're just a little...different."

She laughed, her tail twitching as she did. "Ya don't say!" She said sarcastically. "I couldn't for tell at all! I just have a tail and am sore all over, but nope. Still the same." She shook her head hard, her glasses flying off of her face, her blue eyes burning bright.

"Janey..." Roxy started, her voice unsure. Jane laughed, her tail wrapping around Roxy's wrist, pulling her closer.

She brought Roxy's hand up to her face, seeing the dried blood still there. "So you made me a monster." She said, her face falling. "I can smell it. It smells like me." She lifted her tail higher, not letting Roxy go.

Roxy was lifted off the floor by her wrist, her shoulder dislocating with a grinding pop and a short scream out of her mouth. "Jane!" She snarled, her eyes burning even brighter that Jane's. "Release me. Now." I heard the soft echo of the command.

Jane's tail loosened and then recoiled as Jane covered her ears, falling to her knees. Roxy fell, landing on her back. I helped her up carefully, not meeting the burning gaze she had Jane locked in.

On the floor, Jane's hands were clenched over her ears, her mouth open in a silent scream, as she rocked on her knees. "Rox." I pushed her shoulder back into it's socket, making her gasp and blink.

Jane fell over, panting as Roxy looked at me. "Dirky? What happened?" I looked at Jake as he touched Jane's shoulder, making her flinch.

"You...you were able to control her, I think." Jake's face was pale as he helped Jane sit up. She leaned into him heavily, tears running in rapids down her face.

Jake shook his head, holding Jane close. "No." His voice cracked. "She wasn't controling as much as beating her mentally." He frowned. "I don't know what exactly it was, but when Roxy told her to let her go, Jane's mind blurred and, from what I could tell, she was killing us." He gestured to Jade, John and himself. "But she wasn't moving out here. Just in here." He tapped his head.

Roxy's mouth fell open. "I-I don't know what I did. I just know I was in pain and wanted her to stop. For something to stop her." She crawled over to Jane, cupping her face. "I'm sorry sweet baby." She kissed Jane's forehead, leaving black lip prints there.

Jane fell into Roxy's arms, clinging to her. I looked at the others, one burning question on my mind. Jake gasped on the floor, getting to his feet.

"But how would we find out?" He asked, making the others look at us. "Who would be the test subjects?" I flinched slightly at that, my mind flying back to the dark room and English. Jake took my hand, kissing it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I think we'd have to recreate what just happened. Only in a different way." I said as Roxy gave me a scared look. "Not with you two." I said quickly. She nodded.

"I'll do it." John said softly, closing his eyes as Dave's mouth popped open.

"No I will." Jade said quickly. Rose put a restraining hand on her shoulder. Jake shook his head.

"I will. What's the worst that can happen?" He shrugged. I had a felling he was thinking about everything that could go wrong, like I was.

"No. Jake I'm serious. I'm doing it." John said, his voice louder now. Jake sighed and took my hand.

"Fine. I can see you're not backing down on this. Jade, Rose, come over here." He waved them away from where John was pulling Dave to his feet.


	21. Chapter 20

John cupped Dave's face, kissing him softly and whispering that he loves him. When he let go, they both took a deep breath and Dave took his shades off. John met his burning gaze.

All of us held our breath, waiting. After a few seconds, nothing had happened. "Johny, baby you have to hurt Davey." Roxy said softly from the floor, still holding Jane.

John let out a puff of air, his face falling into a mask of shock. "But...I..." He sighed and nodded. "I love you Dave. I'm sorry." He whispered before he pointed a finger at Dave.

Dave gasped, his hands flying to his throat. John had been holding back? He has a special ability too? Jake nodded next to me, his hand closing tightly around mine.

John spread his fingers, a smirk pulling at his mouth as his eyes burned even brighter. Dave stuttered a couple times between quiet gasps and grunts. "Stop this now!" He finally got out, his eyes locking on John's

At that, John's eyes went dull, his arm falling to his side. Dave stared him down, his own eyes burning like the belly of a fire. It wasn't until John screamed and slapped his hand over his ears did Dave snap out of it, blinking as John fell to his knees, scraping them on the hard floor.

"John!" He gasped, holding his shoulders. Jake's fingers squeezed mine hard, his breath hitching in his throat. Dave pulled John against him as he started sobbing, kissing him softly.

"What did John see?" I whispered softly to Jake. He shook his head, swallowing hard. A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"He saw our father's death again. A demon had messed with the breaks of the car and John was with him. Dad saved him, though it killed him." He shook his head again, burying his face against my shoulder.

I brushed my thumb over his cheek softly. Dave was holding John, rocking him slightly in his lap as he sobbed into his neck.

This was a very long, knowledge induced day, and I was ready for it to be over.


End file.
